Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a side-mounted direction indicator for vehicles having a first lighting unit containing a first light source and an optical unit assigned to the first light source for generating a side-mounted direction indicating function, and having a second lighting unit containing a second light source and an optical unit assigned to the second light source for generating an additional lighting function, wherein the first light source and the second light source are arranged on a common carrier.
Description of the Background Art
DE 102 38 073 A1, which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses a side-mounted direction indicator for vehicles, which is disposed in an outside rearview mirror of the vehicle and which serves to execute two lighting functions. A first lighting unit is provided for generating a side-mounted direction-indicating lighting function, which has a first light source and a first elongated optical fiber (optical unit) assigned to the former. The first light source emits light of a yellow light color. In order to generate a delimiting lighting function, a second lighting unit is provided which has a second light source and an elongated second optical fiber (optical unit) assigned to the former. The second light source is disposed on the outer rearview mirror side that faces the vehicle. The elongated optical fibers extend side by side in an arc-shaped manner up to a front side of the outside rearview mirror which includes the mirror surface. Both lighting units have a defined lighting function, which is independent of the vehicle type.